


Maybe Somebody's Coming and I Don't Know Who (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a workaholic architect looking for his caffeine fix. Instead he finds Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Somebody's Coming and I Don't Know Who (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Somebody's Coming and I Don't Know Who](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191485) by chash. 



**Title:** [Maybe Somebody's Coming and I Don't Know Who](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/128288.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Lies and untruths   
**Summary:** Jared's a workaholic architect looking for his caffeine fix. Instead he finds Jensen.

 

 **Format:** mp3

22.66 MB, 24 min 45 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/gd01keczvpb8nnzqqzr6)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8w9ydo6hk8balue)


End file.
